Kismet
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Kismet : en arabe, destin. Hagoromo n'a jamais véritablement cru au destin. Gare au spoil si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers scans !


**Kismet**

Alors qu'il vivait, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, Sage des Six Chemins, n'avait jamais véritablement cru à la destinée. Certes, il pouvait exister des facteurs influençant inexorablement un homme, mais celui-ci demeurait le maître de son existence.

Il n'avait pas cru à la destinée car, selon toute logique, l'Arbre Divin – _le Dix Queues _– n'aurait pas dû être vaincu. Mais lui et son frère étaient parvenus à le dompter. Ne s'agissait-il pas de la meilleure des preuves ?

Il avait cru que la destinée du monde – être éternellement plongé dans les affres de la guerre – pouvait être brisée. D'abord par lui, puis par son fils cadet. Par Asura.

Il avait cru qu'Indra pourrait accepter sa décision.

Il avait cru que ses deux fils finiraient par se réconcilier. Comment deux frères auraient-ils pu se déchirer à n'en plus finir ?

Mais Indra et Asura étaient entrés en conflit, et n'avaient plus arrêté de se battre. Plongeant encore et encore le monde dans une spirale de conflit, au travers de leurs descendants et de leurs réincarnations successives.

Ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Hagoromo, à chaque reprise, c'était la naissance de la haine entre ses fils chaque fois que leurs nouvelles incarnations se croisaient.

Ça ne manquait jamais. A chaque nouveau cycle, ses deux fils se rencontraient, commençaient par sympathiser, et puis finissaient par s'écharper. Et à leur mort, leurs âmes s'empressaient de trouver un corps neuf pour que le cycle recommence.

Hagoromo priait désespérément pour qu'un jour, ses fils finissent par comprendre que la bataille ne les mènerait nulle part, que peu importe le nombre de fois où ils changeraient de corps, de nom, d'identité, ce serait toujours un conflit fratricide qu'ils poursuivraient.

_Vous êtes frères. Vous êtes mes enfants, et je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous entretuer._

Son espoir diminuait de plus en plus à chaque nouveau cycle qui finissait en effusion de sang. Autant dire à chaque nouveau cycle tout court.

Il avait réellement cru que ses fils s'étaient enfin réconciliés lorsque Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju avaient décidé de mettre de côté leur opposition clanique afin de bâtir ensemble le village caché dans les feuilles – vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? Décidément, Indra avait beau être un génie du combat, il y avait certains domaines où ses talents laissaient à désirer…

Et pendant une trop courte période, il avait été heureux.

Ça n'avait pas duré, bien sûr.

Comme tous les autres cycles, le cycle d'Hashirama et de Madara s'était achevé dans le sang. Comme il était supposé s'achever, semblait-il.

_Vous ne pouvez donc réellement plus vous réconcilier ?_

De fait, il ne s'était guère senti d'espoir lorsqu'étaient venus au monde les nouvelles incarnations de ses fils – Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Au début, tout s'était déroulé comme tout s'était toujours déroulé. L'incarnation actuelle d'Indra s'enfonçant dans son amertume et sa soif de pouvoir, l'incarnation nouvelle d'Asura tentant de le raisonner avant de finir par le combattre pour défendre ceux que son frère menaçait.

Et puis, il y avait eu un élément inattendu qui avait fait changer d'avis Indra.

Itachi Uchiwa.

Hagoromo avait plus ou moins reconnu cette âme – l'âme qui avait auparavant appartenu à Izuna Uchiwa. Une âme qui avait réussi à se rapprocher d'Indra mais qui avait encore et encore échoué à le sauver des ténèbres. La plupart du temps en raison d'une mort prématurée.

Mais cette fois, elle paraissait avoir réussi à se faire entendre.

Parce qu'Indra était venu apporter son aide à Asura. Pour combattre sa précédente incarnation, rien de moins. Bon, il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir – plutôt long, le chemin – mais rien que cela, c'était énorme.

_Ai-je le droit de me remettre à espérer ?_

Il semblait que oui.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis tant et tant d'années, ses fils combattaient ensemble. Comme les frères qu'ils étaient supposés être.

Quel choix lui restait-il, en tant que père, en dehors de faire confiance à ses enfants ?

Alors qu'il transférait son pouvoir aux deux réincarnations de ses fils, il ne put retenir un sourire.

Peut-être bien que cet événement avait été décidé depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
